The present invention comprises a new and distinct Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Melody Lizza’.
The new cultivar originated as the product of the open pollination of the proprietary breeding selection designated VD-0-9, not patented, during 1997 at Lisse, The Netherlands. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open pollination during the summer of 1998 at Lisse. The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since 1998 at Lisse, Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.